Please Don't Ever Leave Me
by Kaiblader
Summary: "Don't Cry" the slate haired teen spoke in a beautiful voice.  "W...what?" I couldnt believe this...    -Yeah i know the dreaded summary,i dont like em i tell you-
1. New Begginings

Disclaimer – I don't own KH :'( if I did Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas wouldn't have died :'( and there would be pairings *drools* I do own a copy of KHII and KH 358/2 days though xD

I really dont know how I came up with this hehehe, Reviews Luved :3 on with the storeehhh...

ZEMYX FOREVER!

ZEXIONS POV

I pushed passed the gossiping girls trying very hard not to get squashed. It was just like every other day. There was I Zexion and then there was everyone else_. 'Stupid people don't they know not to block the walkway?'_ I always overhear them talking about the new type of something-or-other. It's not as if they're quiet. At the moment it happens to be the most talented singer around; The Melodious Nocturne they call him._ 'I don't think they even know his real name_.' I walked through the gossiping teens and reached a spacious area that was the dinner hall. Axel was smooching up to Roxas as per usual and Larxene and Marluxia where arguing over the newest craze.

"Hey Zexion you made it here I take it." Axel joked. I sarcastically smiled as I sat down and opened my book.

"Marluxia I tell you if you liked that sort of music you'd know, but you're only into pop, R&B and classical music." Larxene scoffed.

"I do like a bit of rap as well my dear." Marluxia added onto the end only to receive a smack round the head.

"Oh, you on about that Melodious Nocturne?" Axel decided to join in; Roxas looked relieved as he sat beside me.

"Of course his music is fantastic isn't it Axel!" Larxene got ready to strangle him if he said no.

"Well I actually like his music, Roxas does to! What about you Zexion?"

"Hmm?" I shrugged at the question; I didn't really want to put my input in right at this moment.

"Oh come on Zexion." Axel whined, I rolled my eyes and closed my book shut.

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not too fond of music." I hoped that would quell the bickering. I received a 'What the hell' look from all of them but Roxas. After a while the school bell went and it was time to get to lessons.

'Last period, five minutes to go, hurry up I have a life you stupid clock, wait...why am I shouting at a clock?' I shook my head. The bell went and student piled out of the front doors to the school and began their journey home. I walked down the street manoeuvring past the slow walkers and the occasional 'what's up there emo, goin of to cut yourself?' from school kids I passed. I reached a house, my house to be exact, it was a Semi-detached very worn down house. I reached for the handle, opened it, walked in and flopped on the sofa. The sofa was a very comfortable white sofa with black stripes, most of the walls in the house where a dark blue, purple or a mix of both.

"Zexion honey is that you?" My mum walked through holding a carrot in one hand and a knife in the other "I'm making stew for tea ok?"

"Yeah ok mum."

I stretched out and sighed, we weren't very well off, or rich. I was a student and my mum worked at a cafe in town so she didn't have allot of money to support the both of us.

I finished my tea and excused myself from the room and made my way to my room. So that's it I wake up go to school come home go to sleep, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at the clock; 9:06pm. I turned on the TV but ended up dozing off.

DEMYX POV

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I NEED TO GET AWAY!" I had tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mr Nocturne please, calm down." The maid pleaded.

"S...sorry. I'm sorry but I need to get away, even if it's only for a month, I need to go."

"But-"

"Help me." I cut in before she could persuade me to stay.

"O...of course, what do you need."

"Straightners, I can't believe I'm going to do this but I need to get away, I need anything to make me look less me" I pleaded with the maid as she ran out of the door to gather some things together. As she did a grabbed a suitcase and started piling clothes in what I never wore at gigs or music videos. After about 10 minutes the maid came back holding out hot Straightners and contact lenses.

"What are they for?" I tilted my head in confusion

"Just in case." She started straightening my hair; I flinched when it hit my hair. After 30 minutes of straightening it was done, I looked like a bed head but it looked ok, I thanked the maid and ran downstairs. As a ran into the garage I saw my 2 cars, one was a blue Porsche with a water effect and almost invisible music notes the other was a black SUV for when I'm being driven somewhere overly populated. I grabbed the keys and hopped into the Porsche _'I'm not gonna be using it much anyway._' I looked at the fake letter of recommendation the college I was going to attend before starting the engine and driving off to my new flat.

Zexion slumped at the table of the science lab, fourth period, five minutes to go, 'I hate science' Zexion thought to himself

"Alright everyone pack up!" Mr Vexen walked around to the front of his desk as people started to pack away. "Hurry or your not going to be able to go-" Vexen was cut off when Saix walked through the door

"Vexen" Saix nodded

"Saix, what do you want?"

"We have a new student." Saix pulled on the boy's shirt and the boy appeared at the front of the class. Zexion looked at the most beautiful person he had ever seen, though his hair looked out of place. 'Wait what? I'm not gay am I?' Zexion shook his head from the thought, As Saix left the boy with Vexen.

"So boy what's your name?" Vexen glared at the blonde.

"I...its Demyx sir" Demyx stuttered it out, thinking he was going to get glomped any minute.

"Full name Demyx-" Vexen was cut off yet again by the bell going signalling dinner time. "Fine." Vexen huffed as he stood aside for pupils to pass.

Demyx was lost as he watched student pile out until he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into a headlock "Don't worry kid, you can come with us." Axel joked

"Axel let go your killing him" Roxas elbowed Axel as Demyx broke free and thanks Roxas.

They arrived at the dinner hall and all took their seats Demyx stood there wondering what to do. "Well don't just stand there c'mon sit down!" Axel pointed at the seat between Axel and Zexion.

"Um, ok." Demyx moved around the table and took a seat.

"Ok then now I can introduce us!" Axel's eyes lit up as he took in a breath "My names Axel, this beautiful babe here is Roxas, that's Larxene and that's Marluxia." Axel let out a breath then paused realising he'd forgot someone "Oh and the quiet one is Zexion." Axel winked.

"Umm...Nice to meet you I'm Demyx Nocturne" Demyx smiled.

"Nocturne?" Larxene suddenly became more interested "That's the name of a singer." Demyx flinched and nodded.

"Yeah it is isn't it." Demyx laughed.

"Yeah only the best singer ever!" Larxene snapped "So don't ever say anything bad about him kay?"

Demyx nodded, smirking to himself.

Larxene eyed Demyx suspiciously "Y'know he has reported to have ran away, or been kidnapped." Larxene studied Demyx thoroughly.

"R...really?" Demyx started getting nervous.

"What are you mentally challenged? No need to stutter maggot!" Larxene snapped.

"I...I'm just going t...to the bathroom" Demyx stuttered and ran out of the dinner hall.

"Weirdo-"

"Shut the hell up Larxene, you don't even know him." Zexion interrupted her calmly as he stood and walked after the blonde.

"Peh what are they lovers?" They gang looked at Larxene surprised, and then there was silence.

"Now that you mention it." Roxas broke the silence.

Axel's eyes widened and he started sniggering. "Our little Zexion is all grown up."

Zexion POV

'_Idiots their all idiots, they don't know him, how do they know...Wait why am I going after him? I don't even know him...'_

I wandered through the hall, the way the blonde went until I came to the bathroom. I snuck in not wanted to disturb anyone or 'him.' I could hear mumbling then the words became clearer as I placed my ear against the cubicle.

Demyx POV

"I...I hate this, still they talk about me, d...damn it..." I lent against the cubicle door. "I'm so dumb I never should have ran away..." I slowly slid down the door and started crying, that's when I heard it.

"Don't cry." It was a calm voice...It sounded angelic _'wow that's cheesy for me.' _

I lifted my head up "H...huh?"

"Y...you shouldn't cry."

I opened the cubicle to see him again the beautiful slate haired boy, I think Axel said his name was Zexion. I lunged forward into his chest and started crying...

Zexion did a perfect impression of a tomato, Demyx was to busy crying to see Zexion blushing.

"I...I'm sorry Zexy." Zexion twitched at his new name, but he felt it was ok if Demyx said it.

"What for?"

"F...for crying" Demyx let go of Zexion and walked to the sink. "I'm not going to hide anymore..." Demyx personality switched he was now standing firm.

Zexion couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I guess I'm not good at being tough." Demyx scratched the back of his head. He turned on the taps and filled his hands with water, he then tipped all the water on his head "That's much better, don't you think Zexy?"

"What do I think you wetting yourself is a good thing?"

"Um...I didn't mean it li-"Demyx was cut off when Zexions lips touched his own. Zexion pulled away and blushed. "Z...zexy that was..." Demyx drifted.

"Was?"

"Sexy Zexy" Demyx joked as he kissed Zexion. His tongue sliding around Zexions lips begging for an entrance, then he got what he wanted. Demyx backed Zexion up into the wall of the bathroom and deepened the kiss until they both broke away for breath.

"God dammit Demyx your good." Zexion gasped for breath.

"Really? Y'see I wouldn't know." Demyx stepped back and grabbed his bag, he pulled out hairspray.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Just sorting myself out."

Zexion wandered over to Demyx as he was re-forming he Mullhawk

"Your so beautiful." Zexion went behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the teens waste.

"Eep, Zexy!" Demyx moaned.

Zexion nuzzled the teen's neck. "Done?"

"Done!" Demyx spun around. "See?"

"Now that's Demyx!" Zexion teased.

"Oh thanks, who was I before then!" Demyx pouted as Zexion caught him in another kiss

"Don't worry your still the same Demyx" Zexion heard the bell ring. "We've been that long already?" Zexion grabbed Demyx' arm and pulled him out of the bathroom.

The rest of the day and night was pretty normal for both of them, they both went home, ate tea and went to bed...


	2. The Beach

Demyx POV

I _unwillingly_ crawled out of my bed and stretched flexing all my muscles to hopefully make them wake up. I dragged myself out of my room and into the kitchen of my flat to check the date. 9th August 2010. My eyes shot fully open and a may have squealed a little, I was going out today with my new friends and Zexion, we all agreed to meet at the beach at 12:00pm I looked at the clock, 10:30am

"I've gotta get ready!" I ran back into my room and began to get ready.

~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~

Zexions POV

I could hear my alarm

"Not now." I moaned at it but it wouldn't stop so I _unwillingly _got up to turn it off, then I realised why it was bleeping at me, 10:30am was flashing in my face. I jolted awake and ran into the bathroom

"How could I forget today." Images of that gorgeous blonde leaked into my brain whilst I got the shower ready. I quickly undressed and jumped in, water soothing everything, relieving me of any stress, I closed my eyes and pictured him. After about 15 minutes I was done in the shower; I began to get ready.

~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~

Demyx jumped into his Porsche and turned on the engine _'I'm in charge of picking Zexy up so I don't want to be late.'_ Demyx told himself before he drove off to pick Zexion up.

Back at Zexions he was just putting the finishing touches on himself and his things he was taking to the beach with him. The doorbell rang and he huffed as he went to answer it, he opened the door and saw his angel smiling like always.

"Hey Zexy ready?" The blonde had decided to stick with the nickname it seems

"Yes Demyx I am." Zexion grabbed his things and locked up before following the blonde outside. Demyx stood next to the Porsche digging around in his pocket for his key.

"Um.. Demyx where's your car?" Zexion looked around.

"One sec." Demyx dug around in his other pocket until he found his key and clicked for the Porsche to unlock. "There we go." Demyx turned back to a very stunned Zexion.

"T...this is your car Demyx?"

"Yep!" Demyx said cheerfully as he opened the boot for Zexion to put his things in. "Sorry its not a big boot."

"..." Zexion was still in shock . "Are you rick or something?"

"Yea...I mean well my parents are quite rich" He scratched the back of his head nervously as he got in the car. "Well come on then"

Zexion snapped out of his trance and got in the car, taking in the scent of the sea and Demyx which didn't smell much different. They drove in silence, most likely because Demyx had a CD on in the car.

~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~

When they got there they saw Axel and Roxas standing next to a black and red Toyota pick-up truck, Marluxia and Larxene sitting in the back of it. They didn't notice Demyx and Zexion but they noticed the car and they watched as they pulled up in front of them

"Hey hey nice ride." Axel said a bit too loud

"Wow!" Larxene turned to it. Then all of their mouths dropped as they saw Zexion get out of the car as the boot flipped up, Demyx followed.

"Hey you guys are lookin lively" Demyx joked as they all shut their mouths

"D...Dem nice car" Axel stuttered. Larxene and Marluxia on the other hand where now whispering to each other.

"Thanks!" Demyx locked it up after Zexion got the things out of the boot and walked over to the sand. It was a nice sandy beach, but deserted because of a new bigger beach near a fair that was on today. Demyx grabbed. Zexions hand and ran onto the sand with him.

"Today's gonna be great!" Demyx somehow managed to fit a surfboard in his Porsche and had brought that along with him.

"Axel you comin surfing?" Demyx pleaded.

"NO WAY!" Axel hissed and grabbed Roxas throwing him at Demyx "TAKE HIM NOT ME!" Demyx caught Roxas and looked at him confused

"He can't swim." Roxas sighed thanking Demyx for catching him "Me and Marluxia are going surfing though."

"Ah good." Demyx looked at Zexion

"Yes you can go, you don't need to ask me Dem." Zexion sighed. Demyx kissed him and ran to catch up with Roxas and Marluxia

~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~

Zexion watched them as they ran off into the water to Surf.

"Axel, Zexion don't you think its weird?" Larxene was unusually calm

"What d'you mean Larx?" Axel enquired.

"Demyx." Larxene sighed. Zexion was now looking at Larxene and listening as she got something out of her car.

"How do you think he managed to afford that car, and those clothes?"

"With money?" Axel answered

"I know that idiot!" Larxene snapped.

"His parents are rich and they bought him the car." Zexion tried to save Axel.

"No Zexion."

"What! But that's what he told me!" Zexion snapped.

"Zex he lied his parents aren't rich." Larxene showed them the front cover of a magazine

"DEMYX!" Both of them shot glances at each other then as the surfing Demyx

"He lied to us!" Axel fumed.

"Don't blame him, he didn't want to be made a fuss of!" Larxene barked back

"Axel...It's true." Zexion joined.

"You're not angry Zexion?"

"No, I think he would have told us, or just waited for us to guess, since he's put his hair back to the lovechild of a Mullet and a Mohawk." Zexion sighed and looked at Demyx laughing with Marluxia and Roxas, then he noticed Demyx face drop.

"Looks like Marly just told Roxas."

Roxas stared at Demyx before glomping him into the water. All three jumped up and started running to the water.

"Is everything ok?" Axel asked worriedly.

"Yes Axel everything's fine, Roxas got a little excited that's all." Marluxia explained as they both re-surfaced struggling for breath.

"I...I guess you all know then." They all nodded. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was going to tell you." Demyx explained

"It's s'ok Dem." Axel reassured him.

Demyx looked over to Zexion, he smiled and they both laughed.

After a while they all got back up to the top of the beach and walked to their cars.

"Well that was a fun day." Axel eyed Roxas who was jumped into the pick up.

"Lets do it again sometime!" Roxas smiled at Demyx.

"Yeah sure, Zexy you're coming home with me." Demyx dragged Zexion around to the passenger side of his car and put him in. "We better get going." Demyx got in the other side after putting his things away and started the engine

"Hey Dem you gotta let me ride with you in that one day kay?" Axel patted the car and Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Sure Axel" Demyx revved the engine and backed out.

"Don't forget about us, we get a ride to y'hear?" Larxene snapped.

"Sure." Demyx revved the engine once more and set off home.

"That kids got it coming if he forgets" Larxene snarled at he drove off.

"Oh don't worry darl he will" Marluxia was trying not to scowl at him.

"Hey I'm going first." Axel butted in

"Like hell you are Pyro" Larxene scoffed

"Peh-"

"Axel come on I want to go home" Roxas saved Larxene and Axel from a major argument. Axel glared as he got into his pickup and drove off quickly.

"Oh he's gonna get it." Larxene dragged Marluxia into their car and drove off


	3. Hot Chocolate

**WARNING: M Rated YAOI In this chapter. If you dont like reading BOYXBOY DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! It contains sex. You have been warned!**

Normal POV

Once Demyx and I reached the flat we both got out and ran towards the door, running up the stairs to flat number 9.

"Demyx, maybe I should-" I got caught on the lips with a deep kiss, we stood there for what seemed like hours, until we had to break away for air.

"I want you to stay with me, please Zexy." Demyx pouted.

"O...okay." I was still dazed; Demyx chuckled as he led me into his luxurious apartment.

"W...wow Demyx." I looked around. To be truthful I'd never seen so many instruments that weren't in an instrument shop. Demyx was now running into the kitchen to get a pan and some milk.

"Hot Chocolate?" Demyx offered.

"Y-yes please, thanks." I stuttered out pathetically.

Demyx ran around like a mad man for a few minutes until we where both snuggling in each others arms holding our cocoa and watching Mock The Week on his 50" Plasma.

"Mmm... Hey Zexy?"

"Yes Demyx?" I looked into his sea green eyes as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I-I love you too Demyx..." He took that as an opportunity to snuggle up to me more as he slurped his cocoa.

"Well... That was a good show!" Demyx stretched and got up, taking our empty cups into the kitchen and putting them next to the sink.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Though I'm not one for comedy I did find it rather interesting and humorous." I looked at Demyx and smiled.

"I find it hilarious! I think the comedians are great!" Demyx laughed to himself as I quietly got up and walked in front of him.

"Perhaps I could have your attention for a while?" I smirked as I pulled him into a deep kiss. He squeaked in response and began to kiss back. I took this as an opportunity to slowly guide him to his bedroom. (A/N: Door left open, that's how he knew where the bedroom was.) One there I pushed him down onto the bed and began moving my hands slowly up and down his member, this earned me another squeak in response.

"Z-Zexyyyy..." He looked at me with Lust filled eyes as I grinned at him and began kissing his neck. "Mmm... Zexy..." This obviously turned the blonde on as he began to move his hands over my body smoothly and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt.

"You like this Dem?" I asked him and he gasped as my hands put more pressure on his member.

"Mmm, yeah..." Demyx blushed as he slipped my shirt, pants and underwear off. One of my hands had already discarded his by this time and I began licking and kissing down his body and along his chest.

"God Dem, your fit." I smiled to myself and slipped his pants and underwear down to reveal his member.

"Z-Zexy what're you doing?" Demyx looked down as me as I stroked his member softly. Earning a moan from the blonde.

"I'm sure you'll like this Demyx." I slowly moved further down his body until I was face to face with his member. I slid it into my mouth and began to run my tongue lightly over the sides.

"Mmmmnn..." Demyx moaned in response to this and grins as my tongue trailed over his shaft. I began to suck and move his member in and out of my mouth. Again, earning many moans from the blonde on the bed.

"You make such cute noises Dem." I grinned to him as I moves my tongue back along and around his member and my hands began massaging his balls.

"Mmmnnnghh... Z-Zexiooon..." He moaned my name loudly as I felt his hard on. "Z-Zexioooon" He moaned again as I pulled his member out of my mouth.

"Demyx... I want you inside me." I looked at him completely seriously. He got the message and grinned.

"W-what ever you say Sexy Zexy~" He moved down so we where face to face and kissed me as he turned me over so I was on my back. "I love you Zexion..." He moved a hand around and down my body as he looked at me; I had already earned myself a hard-on. Then I felt something enter me, he moved his finger around inside me and I looked at him.

"D-Dem it hurts..."

"Don't worry Zexy, it won't soon." He entered another finger inside me and began moving them in and out for a few minutes until the pain had gone.

"Ok Dem... I think I'm ready..." I looked at him and he looked back and smiled at me.

"Ok Zexy..." He moved his member so it was right next to my opening and entered me slowly.

"Mmmmnnn... Demmmm..." I moaned loudly with pleasure as I felt his member inside of me.

"Hehe, you like that Zexy?" He kissed me softly and began to thrust in and out of me.

I just moaned loudly and nodded my head in response to him.

"Y-your so big Dem!" I moaned again as he got faster. "H-harder Demyx, harder."

Demyx nodded and began to thrust harder and faster into me I moaned loudly as he kissed me neck roughly, probably leaving a hickey there for me to marvel at tomorrow.

"D-Demyx make me cum, make me cum!" I moaned again loudly as he thrust even harder into me. "Mnnghh..." I bit my lip as I cummed on the sheets. He too moaned as he cummed inside of me.

"S-sorry Z-Zexy!" He breathed and pulled out of me.

"I-It's fine Dem..." He smiled as we both tried to regain our breath.

"T-That was great..."

"No Dem... That was fantastic!" I smiled at him as he lay next to me.

"I-I wasn't that good..." He looked at me with tired eyes and yawned as he snuggled up to me.

"You were unbelievable Demyx..." I stroked his hair softly as he began to fall asleep.

"T-thanks... Zexy..." He yawned once more then fell into a deep sleep.

"That was the best night ever..." I smiled at him once more before I too let sleep envelope me.

**Annnnd there we go. Sorry for the lack of updates on this. It has now been updated...**

**Reviews are loved but not forced :D  
**


End file.
